Love for sport
by R0zes743
Summary: Who would've though soccer would bring them together? This is a NaLu, Gruvia and GaLe fanfiction. Rated T for the language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone,**

 **I decided to write a new fanfiction that I thought was a bit unusual. This time I thought I should write not only about NaLu, but also about GaLe and Gruvia since I love those two couples too. I may put a bit of Jerza in the next chapters, but I am not actually sure yet. Remember, if you want to leave a comment, feel free to do it whether it is for mistakes or parts of the stories you didn't like, etc.**

 **I hope you'll like this first chapter!**

 **Enjoy**

Lucy's POV

I think I've never been anxious like this before. I guess I have a great reason though. I'm starting working on my first summer job today. I've been prepared for this since winter when I pass my final exam with a perfect score. Guess I won't be that bad after all. It isn't the job in question that makes me feel this way though. Actually, it is the comments of the parents and coaches of the players. I don't want them to yell at me if I make a mistake and that's why I'm a nervous wreck right now. I don't want to make any mistakes, but arbitrating isn't something you can do without any mistakes. You can't expect yourself to see everything whether somebody made and handball or push somebody else with the intention of hurting him.

My boss told me that it was normal for me to make a wrong call. If not, I wouldn't be normal. I wish he would be watching over me during the match and give me some precious advices, but he is pretty much busy during this time of the year. So I can't really count on him to cheer me up. That's why my friends, Levy and Juvia are there for me. They are both referee as well, but they don't do this for money or pleasure. Actually, they desperately want to find a boyfriend. They thought they might found their perfect match while working. Sometimes I don't understand them. Guess I don't think the same way.

Anyway, I was truly happy when I heard we were going to be together for most of the games. After all, I was sure my two best friends would do everything for me if it wasn't going well at the field. And so, I decided I should put my stress away and start preparing myself for the game which was in exactly an hour. That meant I had only twenty minutes left to get ready since we need to be at the field thirty minutes earlier. The boss insisted on it and I didn't want to deceive him.

As I put my uniform on , I took the last fifteen minutes to make sure I had everything I needed. Whistle, little pad with sheet of paper, yellow and red card (I hope I won't need to use them), coin, flag, pen and most importantly, a bottle of water. As I put my black spiked shoes on, I looked at myself in the mirror and barely recognized myself. When I was a bit younger, I wouldn't have imagined myself doing this job for two principal reasons:

1- I love reading books and writing.

2- I really am a sensitive person which means I can cry easily. (That's also the principal reason why I chose this job for the summer. I really want to become stronger mentally.)

With all of this, it was already time for me to leave.

"Goodbye mom" I shouted before closing the front door and getting into the car.

As I arrive at the field, two familiar girls were waiting for me all excited.

"Did you look who you will arbitrate?" asked and overjoyed bluenette.

"Hum yeah, it's Fairy Tail against Lamia Scale" I said worried about the look she gave me then.

"I don't care about that. The important thing is that they are boys and one year older than us! I think I might found the boyfriend I've dreamed of for a while now tonight!" Levy said grinning like a little kid as always.

"Good luck" I said already desperate.

"Juvia will find the perfect match for her tonight as well" she casually screamed.

"Lu-chan, maybe you too will find your special-someone. Why don't you just give it a try?"

"Because I didn't came here for that reason" I said annoyed.

Levy was about to add another comment, but didn't get the chance to when she saw the first Fairy Tail team's soccer player arrive. He was about two times taller than Levy. His raven hair was pretty much long and all messed up. Though, he had managed to stick that enormous amount of hair into a kinda ponytail. I didn't get the chance to see his face, but I was a bit afraid when I saw a whole lot of piercings on both of his arms. Thinking he would have to take all of them off in less than twenty minutes. As I continued staring at him, I remarked he was pretty much of a muscular teenager even though he was wearing the blue shirt of his team.

"Don't you think he's kinda cute" Levy asked sparkles in her eyes.

Both I and Juvia looked at her thinking she was crazy. How could she fall in love with a monster? I mean he won't be the charming prince she is dreaming of all the time, but I didn't say a thing since I knew Levy had always been different.

When she saw none of us where answering she looked even more interested in him.

"Guess I won't have any love rivals" She said a smile plastered across her face.

"Don't you think he might have a girlfriend?" I inquired.

"Who knows" She answered more optimist than ever.

Suddenly, an old man arrived on the field with I guessed his son.

"Could he be the coach of this team" I told surprised.

"Guess so" Both bluenettes responded at the same time.

The man was so tiny he couldn't even carry his bag. He needed to relay on his son who was pretty much tall compared to his father (I guessed). The blond teenager in question was wearing a weird pair of earphones. There were actually spikes on the sides, but what was actually weirder was the strange scar in his face that looked like a lightning in my point of view.

A couple of players of both teams then arrived, but I didn't pay too much attention to them since they looked normal. That was until a Raven haired guy arrived without any shirt on. It was strange since he didn't look like he knew it. I was about to tell him about it when Juvia put her hand on my mouth meaning she didn't wanted me to say a single word.

As he got away, Juvia pulled her hand away.

"What was that for" I asked serious

"Juvia thinks he's okay this way" She said hearts appearing in her eyes.

"Not you too" I said exasperated.

"I'm sorry Juvia, but you know he can't play like this. Someone must tell him about that little problem." I told her.

But somebody had already managed to tell him about that. He told him something about being manly I think. I didn't thought showing himself half naked was being manly. To me, it looked more like he was some kind of perverted exhibitionist. Though the shirtless guy's reaction what pretty funny I have to admit. He looked petrified. I could hear him from the middle of the field saying "not again"

The coach wasn't stressed at all though. Actually he just threw him another blue shirt which meant he was from Fairy Tail as well. He looked like this had happened too much often. Putting a shirt back on, he continued walking toward the bench to sit with his team's members.

I couldn't believe it. As I look closely to the bag the old man's son was carrying back then I saw lots and lots of shirts in it. I think there was a pile of it in there. No wonder why he couldn't carry it all the way to the bench on the other side of the field.

Fifteen minutes until the match would start and it was the first time in my entire life I had seen such strange guys. I guess it wasn't enough. Another guy from the Lamia Scale's team (I guessed again) arrived without a shirt either. What's with this today? He had silver hair and looked a bit like the other shirtless guy we had seen about five minutes earlier. The same thing happen with his coach I hadn't notice before. Actually he looked normal compared to those bizarre boys. Anyway, as I started counting, two guys from the Fairy Tail team arrived. One was sprinting the other one walking. I kinda understand why he couldn't manage to run, he was surrounded by girls.

" _Just great, a flirty guy! Did we really need that?"_

As he let go of his girlfriends and started walking away, I could finally concentrate on counting the players on both sides of the field. They were sixteen in each team which meant they could play. As I look at my watch (fortunately I wear it all the time or else I would have forgotten it), I notice they were only 10 minutes left until the game would start. That meant, ten minutes for the check-up of the teams, the captains and the soccer balls for the game. I even forgot to include the time my two assistants needed to verify if the nets were okay. I should have been more prepared for my first game.

I decided we should start with the Lamia Scale's team and so we did. As we arrived, all the guys were smiling which made me even more careful towards them. I didn't get the time to say a single thing as the coach handed me the sheet with all of their names and passports numbers on it.

"Alright guys, I think you all know how the check-up works so I won't repeat things you already know. Just remember to all put your shirt into your shorts."

And so, I started calling out the names. It was all going well until it was the turn of the last player, that silver exhibitionist from earlier. While coming he just said: I think it was meant to happen. I finally found the perfect girl I waited my entire life for. It must be fate"

The three of us looked at each other trying to understand who he was talking about. That's when he had:

"You beautiful lady, may I ask what your name is so I can remember it for the rest of my life" He pointed at Juvia.

"Juvia" She said starting to blush.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, but we need to do the check-up for the other team and begin the game in less than ten minutes. Can you talk to each other later" I asked as politely as possible.

"Yeah, see you later pretty girl" He said smiling.

"Looks like you really are going to find a boyfriend soon" Levy pouted obviously jealous.

"Girls, we must talk about that later, okay" I told them as we started walking in the direction of the other team's bench."

"Hi ladies, I'm Makarov, the Fairy Tail team's coach."

"Hi sir, we must hurry to start the check-up" I told him starting to panic we may start the game late.

And so I repeat the same thing as earlier and start calling out the names of the soccer players.

"Gray Fullbuster"

As he came close to us, I notice he had already lost his shirt for the second time in less than an hour. Juvia couldn't be happier though. As I told him about it, he looked exactly like earlier. Like he didn't know when he had lost it. He took another one the number thirty three which meant he had already lost a lot of them since all of his teammates had numbers all the way to sixteen. I looked at Juvia and try to make her calmed down. She was already overly excited and unfortunately Gray noticed it.

"Is your assistant alright?"

"Yeah, don't bother" I said ashamed.

To break the awkward silence, I call out for the next name figuring on the sheet.

"Loke"

I was surprised only his first name was written on the list the coach had given me, but I didn't asked questions. When I look up, I recognized the womanizer from earlier. I hoped he wouldn't try to flirt with me, but he actually did.

Though, he didn't get the time to say a lot of things since he got his butt kick by the guy standing behind him. I secretly wanted to thank him, but I didn't do a thing again. Before I could call the next name, a guy wearing a tuque came and start hitting his pads, showing me his spikes and number which was seven by the way(my lucky number).

"I was the next one after that bastard. My name's Natsu Dragneel." He said with a childish grin.

"Alright, but you must remove the thing that's covering your hair. You can't play with that."

"Guess I have no choice" He said before removing his tuque.

He had pink spiky hair. Even though it was unusual, it actually looked cute on him. I always loved pink after all. That's when I felt my heart starting to beat faster than usual. Ignoring it, I called out for the next person on the list:

"Gajeel Redfox"

When I called his name and he came close to us, I was glad he had taken off all of his piercings though he looked strange without them. As I take a look at Levy, I could clearly tell she had fallen deeply for him even though she didn't knew a single thing about him. I guess I'm the only one who takes her time in those situations.

I finished the check-up and asked for two balls and the captain of both teams. The said Natsu, was the captain of his team. I felt my heart starting to pound faster again. As we shake hands, I felt the warmth of his hand and try my hardest to hide the blush that had started to appear on my cheeks.

 _What's the problem with me?_

But then again, I try to ignore it and force myself to look at the other captain. It had to be the silver haired guy from earlier, I should have known. After shaking hands, I didn't give him the chance to speak and start telling the habitual blah blah about the home and visitor team. It ended with Natsu winning and choosing the side of the field he preferred which meant Lamia Scale would start with the ball.

I couldn't help but look back at Natsu and his cute little grin. Though, I didn't expect him to say that before he left:

"Sorry about earlier. Loke can be such a pain in the butt sometimes, but don't worry he won't try to cruise you again unless he wants me to kick his ass again."

Then he started walking away. I was shocked, but happy at the same time. Though, I try to hide it and think about the game that was going to start late because of me.

As I took a look back at the field, I noticed all the players were already there ready to start the match. My assistants took a quick look at the nets and get ready already on their respective lines. I ran to the center, and set my timer to forty minutes. As I pressed the button for the timer to start, I whistled and the game began.

 **First chapter, check! Hope you like it and see you next week!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I'm feeling so guilty right now! I wanted to update this second chapter of** _ **Love for sport**_ **on Friday! I thought I would be able to publish it on time, but I got pretty much busy. I'm just hoping I won't update late again** **! I'm truly sorry! I hope you'll like this chapter so you won't feel like you waited more than a week for a shitty chapter!**

Lucy's POV

I needed to find a solution quick. That striper bastard from Fairy Tail had already lost his freaking shirt for the fourth time in fifteen minutes. He was seriously starting to get on my nerves since Juvia couldn't concentrate on the match looking fascinated at Gray running bare chest. That's when a mischievous idea popped in my mind. I had a sharpie as a pen to write who were making the goals which by the way were practically all Natsu's. As I whistled to stop the game once more, I told him to come near me and turn his back to me. He looked a bit surprise thinking I would send him to the bench to take a new shirt again, but he did what I command without protesting. I knew it wouldn't make any difference about Juvia's case, but it would certainly solve one of my major problems, change his number each time he needed to take a new shirt. As I stared at is back, I asked him: Which number would you like to be?

"Hum, number eight which was the number I had chosen in the first place, why? He asked a bit worried about what I would do next.

As I started drawing a bit fat black eight on his back, he jumped away asking me what the hell I was doing. I explained him and he agreed thinking it wouldn't be such a bad idea after all. I could hear Juvia scream in happiness even though she was at the other side of the field. Guessed she could understand everything that was concerning that stupid guy whenever she was.

Though, I should have expected that from the other pink haired boy:

"Can I play shirtless too? I'm feeling a bit hot out here? He said grinning in a devilish way.

"Wha…" I said unable to say anything else. My face looked like a tomato and started to burn like hell. I was secretly hoping he wouldn't notice though it was impossible.

"Just kidding" He said though he looked like he wasn't joking about it earlier.

Guess I scared him with that ugly face I made seconds ago, but it's not like I wanted to do that in the first place so it isn't my fault!

An awkward silence had taken place until the silver haired player came and asked me if he could do the same thing as Gray since he had the same problem. I agreed without any hesitation thinking my major problem would be over (Actually the major part of it. By this I mean the Juvia case can't be solved). Tough she wasn't as excited as when I decided Gray would play this game bare chest. Guess she's got a thing for that nudist idiot. It doesn't really bother me though.

And so the game continued all the way up to the half-time. I never felt this exhausted in my entire life before. Those guys run a whole lot. Remember that I need to follow the ball everywhere it goes at a short distance so that I can tell every rules that had been disrespected and give the consequences that come along with them.

I never thought five minutes could pass in a so short matter of time. It felt like I had sit for about five seconds.

 _C'mon Lucy! You can do it! Forty five more minutes and then it's over for the day!_

"Lu-Chan, you're sure you're alright? You look like you're dying right now!"

"Nah… I'm… okay" I said breathless.

And again I whistled and the second part of the game began. Though, it felt shorter than the first one. Guess it's because I didn't get the any problem this time.

It had already been twenty minutes and still I felt like it had been ten. Twenty five minutes left I thought though I didn't felt tired anymore.

 _Guess I'm getting used to it_

Natsu had the ball again. As I look at him running with it, I start to feel my heart beating faster and faster. What was this feeling? I didn't have single clue. I remember having this same sensation before at the beginning of the game, but I still don't understand what it is. It couldn't be love right? I mean I don't know a single thing about this guy. I couldn't fall for him in such a matter of time. It doesn't make sense. In many romance books I read they were talking about some kind of love at first sight, but I don't believe in that because I think you fall for someone's personality. Not his appearance. If it was the case, I would be in relationship right now. There are plenty of attractive guys near though, when you start to know them better, you realise most of them are douchebag. It isn't the case for everybody, but if I judge by the experience I got these past few years, I would say they are all the same.

So, I won't allow myself to fall for him if I can't manage to know him better. It's a promise I make to myself and I must respect it!

As I concentrated on the game, hoping I didn't miss a whole lot of things, my watch started ringing meaning it was the end of the match. I must admit it; I was relieved it was finally over because even though I enjoy my first soccer game as a referee, I started to feel a bit tired all of a sudden. Exactly the same way as when I sat for the half-time pause.

 _Guess I reach my limit for today. Anyway, you did it Lucy!_

As I whistled three times, all the players reach for the center doing the little hand ceremony. They then, came over me and all give me a hand-shake. The coach of both teams had joined as well a smile plastered across their faces. I guessed it meant they were satisfied.

As I sit on the grass beside my bag and started filling the sheet both coaches had handed me earlier, someone path me on the shoulder. As I turned back, I jumped back as I notice it wasn't Levy nor Juvia standing beside me. It was actually that flirty bastard from earlier. He didn't get the chance to say a single word though since he was already on the ground swearing aloud.

"Told you I'd kick his ass if he'd come back" the pink haired male said grinning.

I blushed so hard I tried my best to hide it by putting my hands over my face. Though, it wasn't such a great idea because he had a worried look on his face now.

"Huh, you alright? Did I do something wrong?" He inquired a nervous wreck.

"N…No, actually I wanted to thank you for what you just did" I said smiling right at him.

My blush was still there, though I hoped he had disappeared. I wished he wouldn't see it. (Weird, sounds like I already said that before. I might blush too much who knows.)

"G…Good" He said starting to walk away as I saw his cheeks had taken a slight tint of pink as well.

"Wait!" I screamed as he turned back with wide eyes.

"Wh…what…is it? He inquired his face now as pink as his cheeks.

"Can you give this sheet to your coach pretty please" I told him with puppy eyes as I finished filling it.

"Sure" He responded looking like he was waiting for something else.

"Thank you so much"

"Anytime" He said as I turned back filling the other sheet.

A couple of seconds later, I handed the sheet to the Lamia Scale's team coach who had lost to the count of ten to nine.

Walking in the direction of my two best friends, I knew I wasn't going to escape their interrogatory.

"I saw you too earlier. You like him don't you? Did you saw the way he was looking at you? Are you to going on a date soon?"

"Don't you dare touch Gray-Sama or Juvia will be mad at you. Juvia don't want love rivals. She knows Levy couldn't be one since she seems to love Gajeel –Sama, but you Lucy-San could easily fall for him."

My head was spinning. This was too much talking at the same time. I couldn't concentrate on what they were saying at all. I just heard love rivals and thought of Juvia because she was the only one thinking about that all the time. She doesn't seem to understand both of us aren't interested in the same type of boys. Anyway, I like her this way as a friend.

"Will you answer my questions Lu-Chan" Levy asked her face redder than ever.

"Sorry guys, I didn't understand what you were saying since both of you were talking at the same time. Though, there's something I don't understand. Why are you blushing so hard? Did I miss something that was this much important?"

"It doesn't matter. Just answer my questions. You like him don't you? Did you saw the way he was looking at you? Are you to going on a date soon?" She asked way to more excited.

"Who the hell are you talking about?" I shouted as the red crawled up to my face.

"I'm talking about that pink haired boy you were looking at earlier. What was his name again? I think it's Nat…Hmph!" She screamed as I cover her mouth with my hands.

"Shut up. He could hear you you know!" I said taking my hands off her face.

"You are stupid or what? There's nobody here anymore. All the guys left. We are the only one still here at this hour." She shouted angry.

"Anyway, I don't like anybody so the answer to all of your questions is a big fat no. It's getting late, I'm heading back home see you guys!" I told Levy and Juvia as I started running away.

"I am totally sure she lied. I don't trust her at all. What about you Juvia?"

"I think the same way as you." She said smiling.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Guess I won't have love rivals after all either"

As I arrived home, I quickly head to my bedroom and logged on the referee website where I was supposed to fill the electronic copy of the match sheet. After I did this, I took a quick look to the next match I would be arbitrating.

A wide grin took place onto my face as I saw the Fairy Tail team appearing about six times in my list of games to arbitrate for the month. I couldn't be happier.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it was a bit short! Remember to leave a review whether you liked it or not. Don't be afraid to write negative comments because it will only help me improve. So, don't be shy and just tell me what you think about it! Before I forget, I thought about it, and I there's going to be a bit of Jerza in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, here we go for the third chapter of this fanfic. I'm hoping you'll like it as always. There is something I want to know though. Do you guys think everything is happening to fast? Please leave a review to tell me how you feel about this chapter. I would appreciate it! Thanks for all your support, love you all and see you next week!**

 **Enjoy!**

After an hour and a half of intense running, the match was finally over. It had been alright even with the Gray case which she had found a miraculous solutions the last time. Loke didn't bother me this time because he clearly knew his butt would be kick by that pink haired guy. So, I would say that I did enjoy that game because it was easier than the first time. Guess I'm getting used to those eighteen years old guys.

As I was filing the "match sheet" (I like to call it this way since I don't know what its name is supposed to be) I heard two members of the Fairy Tail arguing. Finishing the filling, I started walking in their direction to hand the sheet to the coach that was still there trying to convince the striper about something. As I arrived, I catch a glimpse of the discussion.

"No, I said no! There's no way this pink haired bastard is going to enter my car again! He'll just have to walk home! I wish I never accepted the last time. My car still…" Gray told Makarov

He didn't finish his sentence when he noticed I was there beside him. As I gave the sheet to the coach, Gray sent me a devilish smile which made me more anxious than ever. What was he up to?

 _I wish I could read his thoughts_

That's when he looked at Makarov and shout: I think I've got the solution to this little problem.

As he looked back at me with that same smile, I couldn't help but wanting to run away and never come back. I was kidding about not coming back by the way. Anyway, I just wanted you to understand how scared I was right now okay?

"Where do you live?" He inquired like it was some kind of normal things to ask to someone you barely know.

"Why would I tell you? What if you are a pervert that tries to enter younger girls' house during the night and do perv stuff to them while they're sleeping?" I told him casually screaming!

"How did you guess he was?" Said Natsu laughing at the bright red face his teammate got when she said that.

"Shut up you bastard. I was just asking you this because you see, that idiot needs a lift because he can't drive. I don't want him in my car because last time it didn't go well."

"What happened?" I asked curious

"I just don't get along really well with that freak, but since I live close to his house, I was obligated to drive him home. It's such a pain in the ass. I need to endure that creep for a good thirty minutes. Imagine I would have to do this two times a week. I won't survive summer if you don't help me out."

"Who told you I was living close?" I inquired

"Nobody, but I guessed that if you didn't want to tell me where you live, it was because you were close and thought it would be easy for me to enter your house and do all the creepy things you said earlier. By the way, I'm no pervert! You can ask Makarov right coach?"

"He's lying" Both Makarov and Natsu shouted at the same time

"I knew it, but I'll be able to lift him home I don't have a problem with that. Though, Natsu, I must know your address to do that."

"She remember my name" He told a bit too happy

When he noticed we were all looking at him in confusion, his face became has pink his hair. I thought it was pretty cute though.

"Hum, yeah, but that doesn't really answer my question"

"I erm, I live… on Mag-magnolia st-street" He said blushing a deep crimson now.

"Great! I live on the same street!" I told trying to ignore that feeling of my heart beating faster than normal.

They all had wide eyes.

"Hum what is it?"

"Can you drive him home when you'll be arbitrating our games?" Both Gray and Makarov inquired sparkles in their eyes.

"No prob! By the way I'll be the center ref for all of your matches this month! So don't worry about it" I said feeling happy.

 _Weird, why am I happy to drive someone I barely know home_

"And you'll do it no matter what happens, right?"

"Yeah"

I felt a bit nervous right now. They both didn't want to drive him home. Were there any reasons for that? Gray says it's because he doesn't get along really well with him, but I don't understand the reaction of the old man. Guess I'll found out soon enough.

"You didn't even ask me if I wanted to" Natsu whined

"We didn't because you don't have a choice" They both screamed wide grin plastered across their faces

"It's not like I'm not happy either, but I feel a bit sorry for her." Natsu whispered to make sure nobody could hear him.

"Alright then, I borrowed my mama's car so don't messed it up or else she might kill me" I told him

"Poor girl" Makarov murmured as the two got away.

Natsu stayed silent as he entered the car in the passenger seat. I was quite surprise since he looked like he was rather talkative earlier. As I started, I took a look at him and see is face was green.

"Are you alright? You look sick!"

"Burg, got… motion…sickness"

As he was about to puke, I open the window and he throw up everything. I didn't say a thing realizing why his comrades didn't wanted to drive him home. Guess what Gray meant was that his car was still stinking because Natsu had probably vomited into his car letting a nasty odor.

As I stopped the car, I asked him if he was alright. Seeing he wasn't answering, I thought he would maybe feel a bit more comfortable if he lay on my lap for the rest of the 'travel'. As I pulled him closer to me, I saw his face becoming redder. He was so cute. That's when my heart started to accelerate again and I felt butterflies in my stomach. Though I ignore it and made his head rest on my lap for the rest of the drive home. I had one hand on the steering wheel and I was playing with his soft pink locks with the other one.

After about twenty minutes of driving, we finally arrive in our street. He feebly told me the address and I stopped the car in front of it. It was a red apartment that had three floors. As I delicately lift his head up and placed it down my seat after getting out of the car, I noticed he looked as sick as before.

I couldn't leave him alone like this. So I closed the door and go to the side of the car were he was lying and help him get out.

"Thanks" He whispered

"I can't leave with you in this condition. I'll stay by your side until you are alright" I told him as he reached for his key into his soccer sock. He was barely standing. As I help him enter his apartment which lucky for us was on the first floor, I help him lay down on his bed. He was red as a tomato so was I.

"Are you cold?" I asked him since he wasn't under the covers, but on them.

"No, I'm alright he said."

"Good"

"I'm sorry; I should have told you I had motion sickness. You wouldn't have gone through this much trouble if it wasn't me."

"Hey, that's alright! Don't feel guilty about that, but I've got a question for you. How did you manage to came to the game and didn't feel sick?"

"I walk all the way to the field"

"What! But that doesn't make sense! You walk for about an entire hour to arrive in there?"

"I guess"

"I'll bring you to the field when I'll be arbitrating your games. Deal?"

"Why would you do that for me? You barely know me."

" I'll get to know you better if we see each other two times per week don't you think? You won't be a stranger anymore"

"Yeah, it does make sense"

"You don't look better than before. I'll stay for the night alright?"

"WH…WHAT!" Natsu shouted. His face was scarlet.

"I'm worried about you right now. You don't look well!"

"I'll be alright" He said, though his face became green again.

"The world his spinninnnnnnnnnggggggg…" He said as he was about to barf again

I arrived just in time with an empty trash can.

"You aren't alright. Look I won't do anything to you I promise. So, if you need something, tell me, I'll be right there" I told him as I pointed the floor."

I took my cellphone and call my parents to tell them I'd stay at a friend's house for the night.

"Yeah, I promise I'll come back early tomorrow morning. No, nothing happen with your car! Yeah, that's right goodnight mom." I told her as I hung up the phone.

And so I came back where I left Natsu and lay on the floor. As I closed my eyes trying to get some sleep, I heard Natsu saying "Thank you so much Luce." This is the last thing I heard before falling asleep.

As I opened my eyes the next morning, I barely recognize were I was. White blankets were covering my face blocking my view. As I pulled them off of my face and look around, I started to blush. I was sitting on Natsu's couch, at least I supposed. A white pillow had been place behind my head so that I could be comfortable and sleep well.

 _How sweet of him_

As I stand up and walk in search of him, I found him in the kitchen eating I guessed breakfast. He looked top shape. He didn't have that green tint anymore. His cute little rosy cheeks were back to normal and a wide grin was starting to spread across his lips.

"Morning"

"Morning" I respond a bit shy.

"I'm sorry for last night. When I felt a bit better, I lift you up and try to make you feel a bit more comfortable. I couldn't stand to see you lying on the floor. I was pretty mad at me since I couldn't do anything to help you out. Did you sleep well? I know my couch isn't the most comfortable thing of all, but I thought it was at least better than the floor."

"Yeah thank you. I see you are feeling better. I'm glad."

"That's because of you." He said a light blush forming on his cheeks.

"I didn't do much and I'm sorry about that"

"What do you mean? You did a whole lot! I really appreciated it! I even feel bad about it! I should have told you the reason why everybody didn't want to drive me home."

"I already told you I was ok with that"

"You're such a sweet person Luce"

"Your boyfriend must be the happiest person of the world" He added

"I do-don't-ha-ha-have-a –boy-boyfri-friend" I told him as my face started to heat up

His eyes widen. I didn't know if he was happy or surprised. Maybe both after all.

 _What are you saying Lucy! You barely know him! You can't just go on thinking this way!_

"I never even got one before" I added

This time his jaw dropped.

"Are you kidding me?" He casually screamed

"No, not at all! And I understand perfectly why! I mean who would be interested in some clumsy bookworm girl like me?

"I'd be!" Natsu said

"Sorry, I didn't hear what you just said can't you repeat?"

"Never mind, it wasn't important"

"Okay"

"Hum would you mind eating breakfast with me?"

"I'd surely like to!"

"Good, but I warn you, I am the worst cook of all time. It may be burn a bit"

"Then, leave this to me! I always loved to cook."

"You sure about that? I feel like I can't do a single thing alone."

"Don't bother, it will be my pleasure"

"I owe you one. "

"Nah, that's okay. I told you, I enjoy cooking, so don't go on telling you owe me something. Now, what would you like to eat?"  
"I don't know, actually, it's been a while since I last ate pancakes"

"Alright, I'll make you some"

"I must repay you on something someday. What about…"

"I told you it's okay, I don't need a single thing!"

 _There is actually one thing I'd truly like to have, or maybe should I say live .I'd like to live a love story like the one's in Fairy Tale's, but I can go on and ask him to give me this and also, this can only work if the two really love each other. Right, now, I'm not even sure what falling in love is, but I sure feel strange when I'm with this pink haired guy. My heartbeat accelerates, I have butterflies in my stomach and I casually blush at everything he says. Who knows what those feelings are? Could this truly be what we call love?_

 **There is going to be a bit of Jerza, but not in this chapter. I change my mind, but there is going to be a bit of it for sure! It's a promise!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there! Like I promised, here is another chapter of Love for sport. Since it was a long weekend, I got the time to write this little chapter. As always, I hope you'll like it!**

"Not again" a male voice shouted definitely mad and exasperated at the same time

"When will stop beating up everybody?" Another one added desperate as well.

That's when the scarlet haired woman shout them one of those glare that would freak the shit outta them. Even though they were the coaches, they couldn't help but be scared of their most powerful player, Erza Scarlet. They weren't the only one though. All the other females player didn't dare approach her afraid she might kick her punch them in the face.

Though, she wouldn't stay long. Because of her aggressive behavior, the referees would expulse her in less than five minutes after mostly of the time her first punch. She couldn't help it; those girls could truly be annoying sometimes saying she should play with the boys instead of the girls. She would always asked them why they thought so and the only answer they would give her would be that it was simply because they didn't consider her as a woman.

She knew that by this they meant she looked more a man then a woman, but she felt kinda proud. That meant she was a strong person and she always wanted people to think this way about her.

At least that was what I heard about her. I understood the girls to be afraid! It isn't every day you see someone punch you into the face because you stole the ball away from her. I did what I had to do and expulse her showing her my red card. She wasn't impressed at all; guess it was normal for her since every game was the same. She left the field without looking back her teammates not even telling her goodbye. They actually looked like they were relieved she was gone. What the hell was wrong with them?

The coach replaced her by a white haired girl and didn't even bother looking at the scarlet haired woman. As I make sure she was leaving, I saw somebody standing up from the bleachers and follow her. The guy had blue hair and seemed worried about her. Even though I wasn't that close to her, I could clearly see she was blushing. Her face was even darker than her hair. As they were holding hands leaving, I noticed that the crowd was all 'Bouhhhhh and telling her get out of the field' which I thought was pretty mean. It was true she did something wrong and even dangerous, but looking kinda saying that wasn't something she deserved. Determined, I asked the coach to calm his parents who I found pretty mean or else they'd lose by forfeit.

Alarmed by what I just said, I guess, he started running in the direction of the bleachers and asked politely to his player's parents to shut the fuck up. He had said it exactly this way. I couldn't help it, but smile a bit. The look on the parents' faces was just too funny. They sure were utterly shocked by that outburst coming out from their team's coach, but they kept their mouth shut for the rest of the game. At least I had thought so.

There were barely five minutes left and the score was still equal. None of the teams had made a single goal. And that's when one of the girls hit the ball with her palm right in the goalie's box. As I whistled to call a penalty and make sure to give a yellow card to the girl for stopping a chance to score, I heard the parents yelling I was the worst ref of all. That she hadn't done anything wrong and she didn't deserve a yellow card for that.

I felt my blood starting to boil. She didn't deserve it? She had touched the ball with her hand on purpose! What the hell was wrong with them? It they wanted so badly to do my job at my place, they should have said it earlier. I would have gladly accepted to tell the chosen parents all the calls he had missed. I'm sure the parents would have shut up for good.

That when I heard his voice. As I look up, I noticed the pink spot in the bleachers. He was there, Natsu was there. What the heck was he doing here?

Concentrating on what he was saying, and looking at his angry face, I couldn't help but flush a deep red.

"Who the fuck do you old geezer think are? She made the right decision and I think you should all stop complaining about her work! I would have like to see you on the field doing her job. Most of you are too damn fat to run during all the game I'm sure of that! He said pointing at some people. Others are whining because they don't know a freaking thing about soccer. Now everybody shut your fucking trap of else I'll freaking beat the shit outta you. Understand?" He yelled

"Let me guess, that girl is your girlfriend right?" An arrogant old man asked trying to act cool when in reality he was afraid he might have pee his pants.

"Yeah, so I dare you say some rude things to her!"

I stop breathing right on the spot. Did he really say I was his girlfriend? Did he really freaking said that? I couldn't believe it! That's when I thought he might be bluffing just to make the old geezer shut it.

Everybody was silent. Nobody dared move a single inches thinking they might die on the spot. I broke the silence by whistling for the girl to take her shot. When she made the goal, I casually jump in happiness. This freaking game was finally over. No more yelling, no more whining.

Signaling the end of the game, I filled rapidly the sheets, gave them to their respective coaches. I didn't even stay for the hand at the end of the game. I couldn't care less about that. I wasn't actually in the mood and there was something way more important that was worrying me.

 _Natsu_

Levy and Juvia didn't try to follow me which I found strange, but didn't pay much attention to either. That's when we made eye contact. His black orbs were following every move I made. I must admit I was a bit nervous about it, but I tried to act like it didn't bother me at all. The parents were leaving with their child, the one from the team that had lost still whining.

"Thanks for what you did" were the only words able to leave my mouth.

As he looked at me, he finally told me the thing I was worried about the most.

"Sorry for the girlfriend thing, I thought they would shut up more easily if I brought them that reason. I didn't want to make you feel ashamed."

"That's alright. It doesn't bother me at all." I said which wasn't true at all. I felt strange when I heard those words leaving his mouth earlier, like there were butterflies in my stomach, but right now, it was quite different. I felt hurt. I didn't understand why, but I tried to hide it because I didn't want him to think I might like him or something. Wait what? Like him? It is too early to say that! I mean, it isn't because he protected me and acted all sweet with me that I will fall for him that easily! Who knows, he may be pretty much like that flirty guy form the same team as him!

Saying I wasn't moving a single inches when he was passing his hand in front of my face, he put something in my hand and murmured at my ear: Call me whenever you need somebody to be by your side. And with that he left.

My face was red as a tomato, but fortunately, he couldn't see it since he had turned around and started walking away.

As I unfolded the paper, I noticed his phone number was written on it with a cute little sentence that made my heart beat a bit faster. I already miss your voice.

 _What could he mean by this? Does my voice sound that strange?_

That's when the reality bumped into me. He gave me his phone number! HIS phone number. Sure thing I was alone or else everybody would have thought I've gone crazy jumping in happiness. I didn't screamed at least…

That's when I felt a warm hand appear out of nowhere on my shoulder. It was tiny and pale. As I turned around to take a look at the person standing behind me, I remarked it was Levy. Juvia was standing beside her both of them smiling like devils. I guess I wasn't totally alone after all…

"So, is it just me or your crush gave you his phone number?" Levy said with an innocent voice.

"He isn't my lover!" I screamed though it sounded so fake…

"Oh sorry, I guess that mean he's your boyfriend! What a cute couple you too make!" She said giggling her hands placed in a heart shape.

"Shut up! I could say the same thing with that beast from the other day. What was his name again…" I said.

"Juvia thinks it was Gajeel"

Levy then turned crimson.

"And what about Gray" Levy shouted

"Juvia loves Gray-sama! What is the big deal? Don't you dare put a hand on him love rival!" Juvia screamed

"What the heck? We both know Levy got the hots for that guy you named earlier, Gajeel is that it?"

"Anyway, you are in love with that pink haired guy" Levy yelled trying to change the target.

"This is nonsense! I barely know him! How could I be in love with him?"

"We call this love at first sight Lu-chan!"

"Anyway, I'm going home! See you guy's next game!" I said not wanting to continue this discussion.

 **-X-**

Arriving at my house, I thought back about what my friends had said earlier. What if I actually liked him? What if it was true?

 _Stop thinking that way Lucy! You are probably tired thinking about things that don't make sense at all!_

And so I let myself fall on the bed not even bothering to change into my pajamas. I drifted to dreamland quickly and the only thing I remembered before falling deeply asleep was that spiky hair of his.

 **Again, if you liked this chapter, don't forget to leave a review. Also, I wanted to thank you all for your constant support! I wouldn't be able to continue this fanfiction without you guys! So again, thanks and I hope I'll see you soon!**


End file.
